Talk:Henry M. Kingi, Jr.
Images It doesn't work on my screen. The three on the top row crash into the sidebar. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 20:43, 1 April 2009 (UTC) : Everything looks okay here. --proudhug 21:01, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :: It's fine with me too, but I just did something that might help Simon. Does that change anything Simon? And while I'm at it, does my sig still look funny on your screen? It always bothers me that you're not seeing the right thing. 21:14, 1 April 2009 (UTC) No it doesn't help. It's because I recently purchased a small laptop and the screen size is almost definitely considerably smaller than yours are. It's helpful in that I know that pages look OK on large and small monitors (I check most pages on my desktop which has a large sceen). And your sig is still wierd in the Opera browser, but not with Google Chrome. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 22:02, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Also, while I'm not one who wants to just randomly bring up the IMDFB, knowing the issues we've had with them in the past, do you think someone should try and clarify on that site, which stuntman he plays for Day 3 & 7 (they have pictures similar to his page but they don't list him, although they do list his equally talented father). So, yes, while we know which roles he played in all the seasons, the question is, should we share that information with the other site so they credit him for the 24 pages accordingly? --Gunman6 18:21, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, all the information here is free to share with anyone, and if you fancy contributing to imfdb it'd be good to get their info in sync with ours!--Acer4666 (talk) 22:10, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Other possible roles ]] Besides Rasheed, I'm perfectly confident this actor also portrayed the rarely-visible friend of Frank Allard and Craig. He and Craig arrived with all the guns at Rick's place, and this was the dude who was killed in the shootout with Krugman's cops. If it isn't this actor, it's his twin brother! 08:48, 26 September 2008 (UTC) : Good catch on spotting him in tonight's episode, by the way. I recognized him right away, too, and immediately thought of you getting excited about adding in an other appearance, haha. --Proudhug 19:56, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :: It's nuts how you can predict me in certain respects better than family/a few of my lifelong friends and yet we're essentially perfect strangers. Thanks for letting me do the honors, but more importantly for updating the Multi Role Actor page, which I forgot 8) 20:09, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Isn't Pach or Young (one of the two - both men are given as either Pach or Young) - the guy with the small beard, isn't that Henry M Kingi Jr, too? This was in Season 3 after the helicopter shoots up the MI6 building and these two guys open fire on Jack and Chase. - 10:14, 3 March 2009 (UTC) : By golly I think you're right! Excellent catch buddy. The image you're talking about is this one, right? 18:29, 3 March 2009 (UTC) I caught this guy again last night on 24 during Season 8 episode 14. During the tunnel shootout when Jack and Renee take Hassan's family back and the 3 Secret Service agents stay behind and get slaughtered, yeah, Henry Kingi Jr is one of them. I edited that into his information but maybe someone else can get the picture proof at their leisure. : I think you're right. This was the best picture I could get. It happens shortly before the last commercial break when Molly O'Connor prepares for her "last stand". I don't know if anyone else might wanna try to get a better pic or work this one out. Thief12 03:31, March 31, 2010 (UTC) This folk looks like Henry from Day 7: 3:00am-4:00am. --William 04:56, May 22, 2011 (UTC) : I don't really think it is him. In fact it looks like someone else, a different actor for whom we have a name (just can't seem to find who, at the moment). 07:04, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Nope. That is not Henry Kingi. Tom 09:54, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah I agree. Another stupid mistake. But this guy do look familiar. --William 10:35, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::I agree also that this is not him. Actually, it's quite funny. --Station7 15:14, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::Not a joke, but maybe the guy with the hat one is Henry. --Station7 21:05, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Day 4 omar henchman What confirmation do we have that the masked man is this actor?--Acer4666 (talk) 11:27, October 28, 2014 (UTC) :Facial identification much like all of his other roles.--Gunman6 (talk) 13:00, October 28, 2014 (UTC) ::The crucial difference being that in his other roles you can see his face. I'm going to remove this--Acer4666 (talk) 15:15, October 28, 2014 (UTC) :::His eyes and top of the forehead match up perfectly. Get other people's takes on this first.--Gunman6 (talk) 16:36, October 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::We will wait for other people's takes before adding it to the page--Acer4666 (talk) 16:55, October 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::From what I seen in the pictures on here, the eyes and the top of the forehead looks closely matched to Kingi's. BattleshipMan (talk) 03:48, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :::I think it's pretty hard to tell from just one picture, and his face was covered so we don't really get a good look at his face. I think we have just limited our views into the stuntmen we have in our community. He could easily be one of hundreds of stunt guys they had on the show, or he was just an extra. The best way to get confirmation is to ask the actor, if there's ever a way to contact him. --William (talk) 04:31, October 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::I've PM him on his Facebook account and am awaiting a response. He doesn't have any block or any inbox filter so he should get the message in due time. I went based on his height being similar to what's described on his resume, comparing the face side by side with all the photos we have on here, his jacket matching up with his Rasheed character and the eyes matching as well.--Gunman6 (talk) 04:52, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :Earlier, I had shown this picture and a few others to Troy Gilbert and to Jeff Cadiente and I got back a reply for this picture from Troy: "Yes I am sure this was hank kengi jr". We're good to go, boys!--Gunman6 (talk) 05:01, October 29, 2014 (UTC) ::That's friggin' great! ::But if he's wearing the same jacket as Rasheed (Day 4), why can't we assume that they are the same character? He's one of only few lucky son of a bitches who survived the day and probably escaped the law. Rasheed just shot some agents in the morning, took a nap in the afternoon, then decided to work a 2-hour temporary shift for Marwan. --William (talk) 06:43, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :::It again puzzles me and makes me wonder just how many of the mercenaries and/or people with similar demented viewpoints were working for both Omar and Marwan? Because given how the kidnapping organizer Kevin stayed around to help set up the live execution, you get the idea that everyone else helping with the kidnapping also stayed behind at Omar's compound. I guess that also Kingi, Jr. could've brought his own preferred wardrobe or it's just another coincidental reuse of the same brown jacket but I digress.--Gunman6 (talk) 15:20, October 29, 2014 (UTC)